justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Kurio ko uddah le jana
"Kurio ko uddah le jana" by Lata Mangeshkar and S.P. Balasubhramaniam ''(covered in-game as ''Bollywood Rainbow) is featured on Just Dance 3, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Dancers P1 'Original' P1, a woman, has red hair in a very long braid, and wears a light purple sari, a light purple armlet on her left arm, an orange glove and anklets. She is barefoot. 'Remake' P1, a woman, has red hair in a very long braid, and wears a purple sari, orange glove and anklets. She is barefoot. P2 'Original' P2, a man with a red mustache, wears a purple hat with a yellow stripe, a red shirt, a purple belt, a pair of orange pants, and a purple glove. He is barefoot. 'Remake' P2, a man with a red mustache, wears a dark purple hat with an orange stripe, a purple shirt, a purple belt, a pair of orange pants, and a bluish-purple glove. He is barefoot. Kurio coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) Kurio coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Kurio coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) Kurio coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Background The dancers are standing in a palace, probably . At the horizon, many Indian buildings and flying birds can be seen. In the original version, the buildings are in a shade of blue while in the remake the building are in a shade of pink. Gold Moves There are 3 'Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Move 1: '''The girl raises up her right arm at the man while he does a strange movement like he got heavily hurt from the girl's move. '''Gold Move 2: '''They both put her arms like to say: "What did you say?" '''Gold Move 3: '''They both do two crisscross waves in the air with their hands; the girl kneels on the floor while the man stands between her. This is the last move of the routine. Kuriogm1.png|Gold Move 1 KKULJ GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 ''In-game Kuriogm2.png|Gold Move 2 KKULJ GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 In-game Kuriogm3.png|Gold Move 3 KKULJ GM3.gif|Gold Move 3 In-game Trivia * At the beginning, P2 jumps over a fence and lands behind the P1; however, he doesn't appear right away. * The full title of the song is "Kurio Ko Uddah Le Jana (Didi Tera Devar Deewaana)". ** If it wasn't shortened, it would be the longest title in the whole series, beating'' Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain). * The 2nd dancer looks pinker in his [[Just Dance Now|''Just Dance Now]] remake. * Many people assume the song is covered: however it appears to be only re-masted audio. * This is from the movie "Hum Aapke Hain Koun...!" which translates to 'Who Are We To You...'. * In Just Dance Now, some lyrics disappear faster than normal. * Although the song title was in complete lowercase (besides the first K) in Just Dance 3 it has been changed such that every first letter of each word is now capitalized in Just Dance Now. ** However, the title was fully capitalized in Just Dance 3 for Xbox 360. * The background was more crooked in its Beta version. * The song has been shortened by over 6 minutes, making the most shortened song in Just Dance history. * In Just Dance Unlimited, the song is affected by a glitch: sometimes, after playing it, the game unlocks the avatar from Cercavo Amore.https://youtu.be/qH-_tif4iNY?t=206 Gallery lalallaleighleigh,.png|''Kurio Ko Uddah Le Jana'' Kurio.jpg|''Kurio Ko Uddah Le Jana'' (Remake) LALALALALALALALAMenu.png|''Kurio ko uddah le jana'' on Just Dance 3 427.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance Now/''Just Dance Unlimited'' kurio_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' Cover kuriopictos.png|Pictograms kurio beta.jpg|Beta background Videos File:Didi Tera Devar Deewana - Hum Aapke Hain Koun...! (HD 720p Song) File:Just Dance 3 Kurio ko uddah le jana, Bollywood Rainbow (Duo) 5* File:Just Dance Now "NEW MUSIC"Bollywood Rainbow -Kurio ko uddah le jana- Just Dance Unlimited - Kurio Ko Uddah Le Jana - 5 Stars Score 12000 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Bollywood Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Covered Category:Cutscenes Category:Remade Songs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs from movies/television